


Running with Wolves

by fvandomtrvsh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, vague supernatural stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvandomtrvsh/pseuds/fvandomtrvsh
Summary: Werewolf pack leader Sara Lance teaches Agent Ava Sharpe how to let herself go and enjoy her wild side.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 140





	Running with Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> I'm werewolf trash and its been a long time coming I finally post some Avalance as wolves. This is just something silly to satisfy my wolf needs, hope you guys enjoy it!

The wind blew past the open window making Ava tilt her head up, letting the different smells wash over her. One of her favorite parts of missions outside the city was being able to take on the new scents and different scenery. She watched as people walked around just starting their days in the early morning. A part of her envied them, with their normal lives and normal jobs, but the larger part was aware that they were only like that because she was good at her job. 

Gary's familiar scent wafted towards her along with coffee and she smiled opening the car door for him to avoid any coffee spilling. He smiled gratefully handing her her cup before putting his seatbelt back on. 

"Ready to go, boss!" he said cheerfully. 

Ava hid her smile behind her cup. She was glad Rip had partnered her with Gary for this mission. She made sure not to let it show, but this assignment made her nervous. She hadn't met any other wolves, at least not live ones if she didn't count that one ghost she talked to which she didn't. Gary was a familiar presence though, and the closest thing to a best friend that she had and Ava was grateful for his goofy presence. She drank half her coffee in one go, not caring about the slight burn on her tongue and throat. It would heal before it became a real problem. She started the car. 

Ava followed Gary's directions distractedly.As much as she tried, she couldn't shake her nerves. She was scared that meeting other wolves meant she would have to shift too and that was always hard. She didn't like losing control. She parked the car in front of a bed and breakfast that looked like it had seen better days. 

"Is this the place?" she asked scanning the entrance warily. 

"Yeah, it's the one on the files. The tourists sighted the wolves in the woods behind it."

Ava turned the car off and took a deep breath, stealing herself. "Let's check in."

Inside the bed and breakfast, the place looked a lot more put together and it was almost inviting. What got Ava's attention, though, was the mixture of smells that invaded her senses as she entered. It was a little overwhelming and too much at once for her to figure them out, but she could tell there was something supernatural about the place. 

"Good morning," the beautiful woman at the front desk greeted them. "Welcome to the Waiverider."

Ava frowned at the unusual name, but easily slipped on her professional persona. She quickly got them two rooms for the next couple of days. She hoped they would be done by then. The receptionist, the little plaque on her desk said Gideon, showed them to their room and left them alone after making sure they had everything they needed. 

They went into their rooms to freshen up and put their things away. Ava took the time to scan the case file again even though she had everything memorized and there wasn't much information. A few minutes later, Gary knocked on the door and joined her on the bed. 

"So, what's the plan here?" Gary asked.

"After we eat we should go investigate the woods."

"Just enter the woods, just like that? Looking for wolves?" 

Ava couldn't help but smile at the slight waiver on his voice. "Don't worry, Gar. I'll protect you. And we're not here to antagonize them, we just have to make sure there  _ are  _ wolves here and why we didn't know about them until now."

"Did you, you know, sniff anything?"

"I'm not sure. There  _ is _ something supernatural around, but… I'm not sure I know what other wolves are supposed to smell like."

Gary nodded, bumping their shoulders gently in sympathy. 

"You'll know when you smell it!"

Ava smiled, once again happy that she had her friend with her. "Thanks Gary. Now, let's go find some food, I'm starving."

After a large meal -on Ava's part - they set for the woods. Gary suggested they change out of their Bureau issued suits, but she didn't want to look like tourists and lose their professional appearance. Werewolves run hot, and since Ava was the only one in the Bureau, the suit was definitely not designed to accommodate the heat. Three minutes into their hike, she was sweating profusely. 

"Ava?" Gary called worriedly, "Maybe you should take the blazer off…"

"I'm fine." 

"You don't look…"

"Gary! I'm fine. Just keep walking and keep your eyes open for anything supernatural."

Gary put his hands up in surrender before taking his own blazer off. Ava resisted the urge to clean her sweaty brows and quickened her pace, leaving Gary struggling to catch up. She made a mental note to buy Gary some d&d dice as an apology for being so snappy. It was harder to stay in control when she felt so hot and uncomfortable and anxious. The rich wood smells of pine trees and dirt got the wolf alert, pushing at her tight control on it. 

She was so distracted by everything that she only noticed the unfamiliar scent tugging at her senses when it - whatever it was - was almost on top of them. Ava stopped abruptly, a hand reaching out to stop Gary. He shot her a confused look, but wisely stayed quiet. She took a deep breath, letting her wolf come out just a little, her senses getting sharper and better. She could hear the river from miles away, the chirping of birds all over the woods, small animals going about their lives running through the soft grass and amidst it all another heart, besides Gary's. 

"What is it?" Gary whispered, looking around with wide eyes. 

Before Ava could shush him, a short  _ naked _ blonde woman was coming out from behind a tree. 

"Just little old me, pantsuit," the woman said with an amused smile. 

Ava stepped a little to the side to shield Gary, not liking the way this woman was looking at him. 

"Identify yourself." Ava said with all the authority she could muster. 

The woman's eyebrows rose and she looked even more amused. "That's funny, I should be the one saying that considering you're a strange wolf walking right up to my territory like you own the place. Other Alphas would've just ripped your throat off on sight, but that's not my style. Plus, it would be a shame to kill such a beautiful wolf like yourself." The woman winked. 

Ava almost growled in annoyance, but managed to keep her wolf in check. They weren't there to antagonize anyone. 

"We're from the Supernatural Bureau here to investigate some unregistered wolves."

The woman laughed, actually laughed, stepping closer with that stupid amused smirk on her face. 

"Supernatural what now? That sounds like a made up thing." She stopped right in front of Ava, looking her up slowly. "That  _ would _ explain the pantsuits though."

"It's not made up!" Gary piped in from behind Ava's right shoulder. 

"I assure you it's real, very real. Are you the… Alpha of your pack?" The words tasted weird on her tongue, but Ava was decided to complete her mission. 

The woman's smile seemed to be glued firmly in place as she kept staring at Ava. "Maybe. How about you go out with me to find out?"

Ava blinked a little startled at the forwardness and the unexpected answer. "This is serious!"

The woman chuckled. "I'll take that as a maybe. See you around, Supernatural Bureau."

Ava could only watch shocked as the woman turned around and started to shift. Her bones moving and reshaping themselves to give way to a white fur coated wolf quicker than Ava could ever dream of shifting. Way too quick, the wolf was bounding into the woods and disappearing from their view. 

"Should we…" Gary cleared his throat, "Should we go after her?"

Ava pushed the misplaced urge to snap at him.It wasn't his fault that the woman was infuriating, and took a deep breath exhaling slowly. 

"I'll go. It'll be quicker."

"You- you're shifting?" Gary asked a mix of worry and excitement in his voice. 

"Yes, it's the only way to catch her in time." She said, taking her blazer off and handing it to Gary. 

Ava breathed deeply, unbuttoning her shirt with slightly shaky fingers. She didn't let her wolf out a lot. It was always a hard process and she didn't enjoy the feeling of relinquishing control. Rip was always telling her she needed to be careful and she took his warnings on losing her control completely and hurting someone to heart. She handed her shirt and bra to Gary who was politely averting his eyes. 

Ava unbuttoned her pants. "I won't be able to contact you once I shift, so are you okay to go back to the bed & breakfast by yourself?"

"Yes. Don't worry about me." Gary caught her pants when she threw it at him, almost letting her shirt and blazer fall in the process. "What are you going to do once you get her?"

Ava sighed. "I don't know yet."

She gestured for him to take a step back and started to ease her control on the wolf little by little, feeling it shifting under her skin. Her bones started to rearrange and she had to bite her lip from crying out in pain. The pain got worse and she fell to her knees with a gasp. 

"Ava?"

"I'm fine. Stay back." She growled, voice more wild and animal than human. 

Her teeth grew longer and sharper, making hard to say anything else. She closed her eyes, trying to focus on anything besides the pain that was still coursing through her body. Finally, the fur came in and her bones were settled into their wolf form. Ava could feel the wolf's excitement at being let out and tried to tamp on it so they could stick to the task at hand. It didn't work as well as she hoped, but after sniffing the air a few times they were off, running through the woods dodging trees and bushes with ease. 

Ava forgot about everything as she ran; the wind on her fur and the amazing feeling of freedom being the only thing she could focus on. The dirt under her paws felt  _ right _ . She had never really let out like this back home, Rip was always worried the wolf would cause problems with the other supernatural people. Ava shook her head trying to get back on tracking the other wolf's scent. Thankfully, the wolf seemed interested and didn't put up a fight. 

She slowed down when a few other weird scents appeared on the area, mixed with the woman's. She stopped to try and focus on hearing anything out of the ordinary ,but before she could figure out what she was hearing a big black wolf bounded in from her left, snarling in warning. Ava turned to face it warily. Her wolf just wanted to snarl back in annoyance but she didn't want to start a fight. 

The wolf in front of her was big, not exactly in size, but in muscle. Its fur was a dark black all over, except for a few places where there were bald patches. Ava was an amazing fighter as a human, but in wolf form she had no idea what she was capable of. She doubted she could take this wolf down. Another wolf came from its left, not as well built as the black one and with a more brownish coat. This one actually seemed happy to see her. It barked once, quickly, and then headbutted the black one gently. The black wolf huffed, but stopped watching Ava like it was going to kill her if she moved a muscle. 

A few minutes passed with the three of them watching each other warily -on Ava's part, at least. The other two didn't seem all that worried. The rustling of leaves and soft footsteps alerted Ava to someone's presence and she watched with bated breath as the blonde woman appeared from behind some bushes. 

"Hey! I was hoping you would follow!" she said with a grin. She was wearing white boxers and nothing else. "You're just as beautiful in wolf form."

Ava didn't know if she wanted to punch that annoying smile off the woman's face or blush at the compliment. 

"It's okay guys, I've got this."

The black wolf growled lowly, but started to walk away, almost as if shrugging. The other one watched Ava for a second with its head tilted before it followed its friend, brushing against the woman on its way out. 

"Come on, don't be shy. Let's talk."

Ava would've rolled her eyes if she could. The woman's smirk suggested there would be no such thing as talking. The woman laughed, apparently being able to read Ava's distrust even with her wolf face. 

"I'm serious. Not many people can find these woods and the ones that do… well, it means Gideon likes you." Her expression softened. "I'll even listen to your Supernatural FBI thing, promise."

A part of her just wanted to turn around and go back to Gary, go back home and just forget this whole thing. Seeing and interacting with real wolves was confusing, and Ava felt out of her depth, something she really hated. The other part of her, the one that won out, was curious. Rip didn't seem to have any ideas on why these wolves had managed to avoid SB detection and, well, Ava was curious about the werewolves themselves. They all seem so comfortable and so in control. The woman's shifting looking so effortless and beautiful and not at all painful like Ava's. 

She chuffed, letting the woman know she was open to talk and started to focus on shifting. The wolf was not at all agreeable and didn't want to relinquish control. Ava fought with it, feeling a resistance she hadn't before. She didn't even realize she was growling out loud until the woman took a step closer. 

"Uh, pretty lady?" she called, uncertainty clear in her voice. 

Ava wanted to answer her, to say anything, but she couldn't. She was in a literal war on the inside and her head was pounding. 

"Are you okay?" the woman asked, taking a few steps closer. 

Ava barely registered the words, the pounding in her head got worse and she couldn't focus on anything. Her bones ached. Her heart was beating way too fast. It had never hurt like  _ that _ when she shifted. 

"Mick! Get Amaya!"was the last thing she heard before everything went dark. 

-//-

Sara watched from the doorway as Amaya checked on the naked woman on her bed. Amaya seemed to think she had suffered from a bad shifting, which was weird. The woman seemed too in control of herself before to be a new wolf and things like that usually only happened to them. 

"She'll be fine, just have to wait for her to wake up," Amaya said, taking a step back. "Howl if you need anything. I'll be around."

Sara smiled in thanks and stepped aside so she could exit the room. Sara should probably follow, but there was just something about this woman that called to her. She watched the rise and fall of the woman's chest, trying to calm her agitated wolf.

They hadn't seen many wolves around after Zari joined them, so it wasn't that weird that she was curious, but there was just _ something  _ different about this tall beautiful blonde woman. Her wolf certainly seemed to think so, as the minutes passed by and Sara kept feeling the urge to go curl up with the stranger. 

Around an hour since Amaya had left them, the woman blinked her eyes open, a deep groan leaving her lips. 

"Hello there," Sara said from where she was sitting on a chair by the bed. "How you feeling?"

"What happened?" the woman said slowly, voice raspy. 

Sara got up and grabbed a water bottle from her dresser. "You had a pretty bad shift," she said as she handed her the bottle. "I didn't peg you for a new wolf."

She drank half the bottle in one go, sighing with relief as she finished. 

"I'm not a new wolf! I've been a wolf since birth, what are you talking about?" The woman sat up against the headboard, frowning at Sara. 

It took Sara a few seconds to realize she needed to say something, too busy getting lost in blue eyes sparking defiantly. 

"I was just saying it's not heard of bad shifts like you just had with older wolves. Not trying to offend you."

There was a flash of something in the woman's eyes, but it was gone too quickly for Sara to get a proper read. She drank more water, scanning the place with sharp eyes. 

"Where am I?" she asked, pulling on the light sheet that was on the bed to cover her breasts. 

"You're in my room in the Waverider."

"Why? I have a room."

Sara raised an eyebrow at that. "Mine is bigger and has a secret entrance, which means it was quicker this way. Are you complaining? I could've left you out there instead of carrying you to safety. There might not be that many supernatural dangers out there, but there  _ are _ other more common types."

The woman swallowed whatever she was going to say next. "Thank you," she said after a pause. "Have you seen Gary?"

"The weird glasses guy that was with you? He's with Ray and Gideon, don't worry." Sara crossed her legs, sitting back down on her chair. "When I asked you out, this is not what I had in mind."

"And  _ I  _ thought you would be in a cell by now."

"A cell? Kinky." Sara smirked. "Can I at least know your name before we get into the kinky stuff?"

The woman glared. "It's Agent Sharpe to you."

"Agent? What an unusual first name."

Agent Sharpe stood up then, pulling the blanket with her. Sara threw her a puzzled look - she had never seen any wolves worried about modesty - but didn't have much time to dwell on it as Agent Sharpe stopped in front of her, staring her down. 

"You've had your fun, but that's enough! Tell me your name and how you're avoiding the Bureau's detection, so I can get on with my life."

She sounded every bit like an Agent then. Usually, Sara would scoff and just dismiss her, but this time she could only focus on how sexy Agent Sharpe looked with her hair falling down her shoulders and only a blanket wrapped around her body. She had the sudden urge to get up and tuck a strand of the beautiful and soft looking hair away. That was probably the wolf. Sara didn't have this type of thoughts about strange women. 

"I'm Sara. And I have no idea what you're talking about, but you should probably ask Gideon."

Agent Sharpe kept watching her intently for a few seconds before nodding. 

"I will go talk to her," she said, turning around and heading towards the door. 

"Wait!" Sara stood up. "Are you really not a new wolf? You shouldn't be having shifting problems like that."

Agent Sharpe froze, turning around slowly to face Sara. 

"What does it matter?"

"Bad shifting can be dangerous. Being a werewolf is about being both human and wolf. You need to be one with your wolf when shifting and you should be able to coexist with her at the very least."

Sara didn't know why she cared that much, maybe because she had a few problems coming to terms with being a werewolf herself, or maybe because seeing such a powerful woman struggling tugged on her heartstrings. The reason didn't matter, she just felt like helping, or at least trying. 

"You don't need to concern yourself with me. I'm fine."

Sara blinked, only more intrigued by the fire in those blue eyes, and watched as Agent Sharpe left the room, blanket trailing behind her. She was the strangest wolf Sara had ever met. 

-//-

The mission, as it turned out, wasn't a quick case of unregistered wolves running around. They had been at the bed & breakfast for three days now, and Ava was questioning everything Rip had told her about wolves. And how necessary this whole mission was. 

Watching Sara and her friends joking around and shifting whenever they wanted as easily as breathing was a shock. Her whole life Rip had taught her to be scared of her wolf side, to make sure she had control at all times. Werewolves were dangerous and she should be careful. And that's what she had been doing, but apparently that wasn't the whole truth. 

She leaned against the window frame, feeling something ache in her chest as she watched one of Sara's friend - Nate something - throwing a  _ Frisbee _ with one of the other wolves in wolf form. They were just  _ having fun _ , unconcerned, and Ava didn't know if she wanted to join them or run as fast as she could back home.

She was so lost in thought she didn't notice Sara coming to stand next to her until she bumped their shoulders together gently. 

"Everything okay in here?"

"I'm fine," Ava said, tensing up. 

She wasn't sure why, but whenever Sara was around her wolf seemed to perk up. Ava wasn't sure what it meant. It seemed that she didn't know much about wolves at all. 

"You know I can tell when you're lying, right? Kinda hard to lie to werewolves." Sara smiled in a way that could only be described as adorable. "What's wrong? You've been staring at the boys for almost an hour. They are not that entertaining."

Ava's first instinct was to just tell her off. She wasn't one to open up to practically strangers. Sara looked sincere though and she  _ did  _ know a lot about being a wolf. 

"I thought I knew what being a werewolf meant, but you and your pack are exactly the opposite of it." Ava kept watching the wolves outside as she talked. "I don't know what to think. You just shift for  _ fun _ ?"

"Yeah? You and your supernatural bureau friends aren't allowed to have fun?"

"We're not prohibited to, but I don't… I don't know other wolves," Ava admitted quietly. 

"Shit, I was teasing. You don't have a pack!?"

Ava turned at Sara's shocked tone, frowning in confusion. 

"I don't, is that not normal?"

"Not really, no. Wolves are social creatures. We don't do well alone. Didn't you say you were born a wolf? What about your family?"

"I never knew them."

Sara nodded slowly. "All right, Sharpe, come with me. We'll teach you everything you need to know about being a werewolf."

-//- 

The next day and a half were spent with Sara and one of the other wolves, Amaya, as they taught Ava everything she needed to know about wolves and shifting. Ava was having a hard time organizing her thoughts. Everything Rip had told her was a lie, or at least greatly exaggerated. 

"Hey, Aves, ready for some practical lessons on shifting?"

And then on top of all her confusion about Rip, there were her confusing feelings towards Sara. Her heart skipped a beat every time Sara said her name, even worse when it was this new nickname she seemed so fond of using lately. 

"Yes, I'm ready," Ava said, doing her best to look unperturbed. 

"All right." Sara grinned. "I know a great place for a run."

Sara grabbed Ava's hand, pulling her away from the bed & breakfast and deep into the woods. Ava barely noticed where they were going, more focused on how warm and soft and  _ right _ Sara's hand felt against hers. 

A few minutes later, they stopped in a small clearing and Sara let go of her hand. 

"Okay, this seems like a good place. Are you ready?"

Ava nodded nervously. She hadn't tried shifting since the  _ bad _ one that left her unconscious and sore. 

"Don't worry, you got this." Sara squeezed her arm reassuringly. "Just remember to take deep breaths and let your wolf out. No worries, no second thoughts, just trust her and let her out."

"Okay."

Ava made quick work on taking her clothes off and closed her eyes, breathing deeply, and reached out to her wolf. She came easily, Ava could feel her eagerness, but she wasn't fighting this time, just waiting for Ava to let her out. This shift was unlike anything Ava had ever experienced. The shifting of bones and the growing teeth didn't hurt at all. She barely noticed the fur coming in and taking over her whole body. In a little over a minute, she was standing there as a full wolf and with no pain. 

"See? I knew you could do it." Sara smiled proudly down at her. "Now, let me catch up and we can go for a run."

Ava barely had time to look away before Sara was throwing her clothes on the floor and shifting into her beautiful white wolf form. She gave Ava a strange wolfie smile and bounded into some bushes, starting to run. Ava hadn't even decided to follow when her wolf decided for them and scrambled to catch up. 

When Sara noticed her catching up, she sped up, Ava quickly matching her pace. Ava lost herself in the moment, letting her wolf take charge, guiding them through the woods, jumping bushes and dead trees with ease. To her surprise, she managed to keep up with Sara, who was clearly not holding back. 

They came to a stop in front of a river, both panting heavily. Sara immediately went to the river to drink water and Ava followed suit, just going with her wolf's instincts. Sara laid down on the soft grass not that far from the water and shifted back. 

"That was fun! Not everyone can keep up with me," Sara said, sitting up. 

Ava thought about shifting back so she could answer Sara, and immediately she felt the wolf pulling back, letting her have control again. The shift was, again, easy and quick and with no pain. She blinked at her human hands in shock. 

"I did it! It didn't hurt!"

Sara grinned. "I told you there was no need for that. You and your wolf are gonna be just fine."

Ava spent the rest of the day feeling pleasantly warm inside. Her wolf felt content and she didn't need to keep a constant check on it, which meant she was a lot more relaxed. She hadn't realized how much time she spent making sure she was in control before. She felt lighter, too, after spending her days with the weird group of people that made up Sara's pack and with no immediate obligations. Well, she did have to report back to Rip soon, but she figured he would understand why she needed to learn more about herself and her wolf to be a better agent. Gary had certainly understood and seemed to be having a great time with the pack. 

She stared at her phone, debating whether to call her boss and father figure, or not, when she heard footsteps approaching. From the now familiar scent, she knew it was Sara before she entered the room. 

"Hey, Aves, you coming to the bonfire, right? Your buddy Gary said he didn't know if you were going home tonight."

Sara stood there with an adorable little frown. She was wearing jeans and a white tank top that fit her just a little too well. It was the first time Ava saw her wearing jeans, all the wolves seemed to prefer looser clothing — easier to shift out of it. 

"I-uh." Ava cleared her throat,."We'll be around. I haven't made plans for going back yet."

"Great! We're going into town to buy supplies. Wanna come?"

Ava was nodding before she even processed the whole question. "Sure."

Being around Sara made her feel light and soft in a way that was quickly becoming addictive and Ava didn't even want to fight it. 

-//-

"Mick! Be careful, we don't need another fire incident this week," Amaya scolded with a shake of her head. 

"Too late. He almost set fire to the car when we were on our way back." Sara shared an exasperated but fond smile with Zari. "He  _ did _ set fire to several shopping bags. Thankfully, they were empty."

Mick stood up from where he was tending to the fire. "Not my fault Haircut has slow reflexes."

Sara watched as Ray and Nate protested and Zari rolled her eyes, throwing a package of cookies at Mick so he would stop trying to mess with the fire. Amaya had busied herself making sure they had enough food with Gary's help. And then there was Ava. Deep in conversation with Charlie, an adorable frown taking over her face as Charlie babbled animatedly about shapeshifting. Sara's heart almost hurt at how right it felt to have Ava there with her pack. 

Ava turned to look at her, almost as if she could feel her staring, and offered a soft smile that made Sara a little weak in the knees. She covered it up by closing the short distance between them and throwing herself on the ground next to Ava. She wasn't used to how her body  _ and _ her wolf reacted to Ava, but she didn't exactly mind. 

"Charlie, stop annoying Ava with your supercool superpower. We all get it; you can be anything you want while we're all stuck with wolves." Sara grinned, letting them know she was teasing. 

"Don't need to sound so jealous, Cap. But I'll just go over there and steal Zari's chocolate instead."

Sara chuckled, pushing Charlie a little as they got up. Charlie flipped her off without looking and settled themself next to Zari. 

"Why Cap?" Ava asked right next to Sara 's ear. 

Sara hadn't realized how close they were sitting, their arms brushing against each other with every breath.

"It's for Captain. Charlie thinks it's weird to call me Alpha, so they just use Captain as a joke." Sara shrugged, only a little bit distracted by how beautiful Ava looked, illuminated by the fire. 

"That's cute." Ava smiled. "Wait, you don't have to be a wolf to be part of the pack?"

"Not really, I dunno. We all just accepted them into the pack." Sara shrugged again. "Besides, they can shapeshift into a wolf so…"

Ava chuckled. "Fair point."

They settled into a comfortable silence, both focused on stuffing their faces with junk food they had bought earlier. Around them, the pack was doing the same, with Mick, Nate and Ray betting on who could eat the most s'mores, making a mess of everything as they did. 

"Come on, let's get away from this messy bunch." Sara got up and offered her hand to help Ava. 

Ava accepted her hand. Sara smiled, pulling her along towards nowhere in particular, just away from the group so they could have some privacy. Ava's hand was warm in hers and seemed to fit perfectly. Sara never wanted to let go. 

"Where are we going?"

"Nowhere." Sara pulled them to a stop. "I just wanted some alone time with you."

"Oh."

Sara watched Ava's reaction closely, wanting to know if Ava felt the same pull she did. The same urge to be as close as possible. To have their scents mix until it was hard to know where one started and the other finished. 

Sara licked her lips, Ava's eyes following the movement. She wasn't sure, nor did she care, who made the first move, the only thing that mattered was that she was tasting Ava's soft,  _ soft  _ lips. Ava's hand went up to tangle in her hair. Sara wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her even closer. They pulled back only when the need for air got too much, both breathing heavily. 

Sara couldn't stay away though, she was quick to press another kiss to Ava's lips. She had barely gotten a taste but already felt addicted. She pushed Ava gently until her back was against one of the nearest trees. Ava tightened her grip on Sara's hair, deepening the kiss eagerly. 

With every touch, every kiss, Sara felt like she was on fire. Every fiber of her body was drunk on Ava and just wanted to get closer. She pulled away from Ava's lips just so she could press open mouthed kisses to her jaw and down her neck. She could feel Ava's claws scratching her neck as she kept a firm grip on Sara's head. Sara groaned in pleasure, her own claws starting to extend. She nipped at the place where shoulder met neck, her slightly longer and sharper teeth only just breaking the skin. 

"Wait," Ava panted, the word ending in a moan. 

Sara stepped back just enough to be able to see Ava's face. Her eyes were bright, wolf yellow and she was breathing hard. 

"I don't want to hurt you. I'm scared the wolf will take over."

Sara smiled gently, cupping her cheek, "You won't. I'm also a wolf, remember? I can take it." Ava still looked a little uncertain, still looking as adorable as ever. Sara couldn't resist kissing her cheek. "You and your wolf are in sync now, you'll be fine." She pressed another quick kiss to the corner of Ava's mouth. "And I'm right here, we can stop whenever you want."

Ava took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "Okay. But we should probably find somewhere more comfortable, don't you think?"

"What? In the middle of the woods on the ground isn't good enough for you?"

"I think I would rather have a bed," Ava said, playing idly with Sara's hair. 

"That can be arranged." Sara grinned, looping an arm around Ava's waist and pulling her towards the bed & breakfast. 

-//-

Ava couldn't stop smiling no matter how much she tried. Her mouth seemed to be stuck on the soft, stupid smile she had ever since Sara had kissed her goodbye, whispering a teasing comment before stealing another kiss. All she wanted to do was turn the car around and get back into Sara's bed. Ava knew it was too soon to be having such intense feelings about Sara, they hadn't known each other for more than a week and yet, she couldn't deny the flutter she felt in her stomach just thinking about Sara. 

The night she spent with Sara had been one of the best of her lifenight. She had never felt so free, so cared for, and had so much fun at the same time. She didn't have any problems with her wolf. On the contrary, it felt like they were one.

It's why, when Rip called asking for updates on the mission, she had told him everything was resolved and that they would be going back that same day. Ava wasn't really sure  _ what _ she was going to tell him, but she did know he had some explaining to do. Because of him, she had spent her whole life scared of being herself. If it wasn't for Sara and her pack, she would never know life could be so fun, so relaxed. 

"Ava?" Gary poked her arm. 

"What?"

"You missed our exit."

Ava blinked, realizing she  _ had _ missed the exit. She ignored his knowing smile, turning the car around. 

"So, you're really leaving then?" Gary asked a little nervously. 

Ava frowned. "What?"

He pushed his glasses up his nose. A gesture Ava knew well. "It's just that Gideon was saying wolves tend to mate for life. And you seem different, happier with the wolves."

Ava nodded slowly. "I feel different. Lighter. I know it's strange but I've never felt more at home. Or more like myself than these past few days."

"I think you should stay with them. I'll miss you but you deserve to be happy."

"I don't know, Gar," she sighed, "what would I even do? Just run around the woods every day?"

He shrugged,"I'm sure you'll think of something! Just don't let the Bureau get in the way of your happiness."

Ava smiled fondly at her friend. "I won't. And you could come with me, you know. Sara says pack isn't just about wolves, it's about family."

Gary gave her the biggest smile she had ever seen. "You consider me family?"

"Of course I do, nerd."

A comfortable silence fell over them as they both got lost in thoughts. The soft smile once again took over Ava's lips. 

"I know it's not much, but I'll help you talk to Director Hunter," Gary offered after a while. "And I'll be happy to go back with you, they are a fun bunch."

"Thank you, Gary."

Strangely enough, Ava didn't feel all that anxious about confronting Rip. For the first time in her life she felt like she truly belonged somewhere and that there was nothing wrong with her. She didn't know much about the whole wolves mating for life, but she had a feeling she would soon enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> as usual feel free to hmu to talk about fandoms and whatnot.


End file.
